When We Get Married
by xKristinax
Summary: LJ, seventh year at dinner. Both muse about marring each-other cute little 1000 word one-shot. Dont want to give too much away but it a fun, light, humorous oneshot.


Authors Note: Hello fellow readers! I am back with what I think is an adorable one-shot. It is short, and is just for comic relief in your [probably] stressful life. So, read, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the books, and few trinkets of memorabilia. (P.S. the plot is take from a Boy Meets World episode, and twisted, turned and mutated to make it my own)

____________________________________________________________________________

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Something the students had dreamed of finally experiencing.

James Potter and Lily Evans, James's girlfriend of four months, two weeks, and five hours, NOT that he was counting, were eating dinner in the Great Hall one fine evening, when we come upon them…

James, was stuffing his face seated in between Sirius Black, his long time right hand man and the ever lovely Lily. His Lily. Her James. His Head Girl, her Head Boy. They fit together like the Giant Squid and the Great Lake, like Hogwarts and Hogsmead. As he shoveled more food into his mouth, desserts set out after dinner, Lily looked on appallingly.

"James. Really. That's just… phenomenally gross. All that food, you're eating you're death you have you know." She sighed, yet still looking at his jaw move mechanically. He swallowed and began to talk. His teeth still laced with chocolate from the cookies and such he was eating.

"Lily this is a complex system I have ever-so-diligently mastered. The system, of," a sharp intake of breath was heard from Sirius who was listening, "eating. And, essentially living."

"But, all that food you're eating, it's just not healthy. It's not good for anyone, of any age or size to adapt those kinds of atrocious eating habits." She stuck a piece of veggie in her mouth for emphasis.

"Love, to be quite honest, it's not my fault. It's my dads; I get this… wild craving for food from _him_. Don't be mad a me, Merlin knows you have been for the past six years." a quick peck on her lips for showing his gratitude for her newfound acceptance of him in the middle of his speech. "Be mad at _him_. My father, David James Potter." With that he continued eating.

"So, you would just let our kids eat like you? Eat like you are now at a young age, become vastly overweight by the time they are a third year here, and to be teased for the rest of his or her life because of it? You, will truly be a great father. I applaud you."

Somewhere after the mention kids, James stopped eating and dropped his fork. Knocking the long forgotten food everywhere as it hit the plate.

"Lily, darling, can you just answer me, WHEN did we have kids? I know that we snog, a lot, a lot a lot in fact, but I never knew we got to the shagging part of our love. Sad to have missed that part…" he began to daze off into the distance, as if he were imaging it in front of his eyes.

At this point, Sirius seemed to have zeroed in on their conversation too because he began discussing when would be best time to have sex in the castle, the two boys were now leaning close to each other, snickering about the possibilities.

Lily didn't notice them begin to ignore her because she was just registering what James had said, and what she had said before that, had she really brought up the topic of kids when they were still in school? She cannot remember for the life of her either one of them every saying to the other that they wanted kids. She began to panic, of course _she_ wanted kids, but did _he? _He was, so non-commitment. Then again, this is what she thought from first to six year. Not this year, this year he is the epiphany of perfection.

"Do you want kids?" She tensely touched his shoulder, pulling him away from what she was sure of to be just a down right gripping conversation with Sirius.

He looked bewildered for a second, "Now? Sure… c'mon." He grabbed her hand and started to get up when she laughed and pulled him back down into his chair. He got points for his acting adorable; she kissed him on his cheek before talking to him.

"No, like after Hogwarts. After were married. You _do _want to marry me right? Otherwise the last seven years of your life would have been extremely wasted."

"Love, I can assure you, I do want to marry you. Most definitely soon, what with crazy people (dark wizards) rising in power who knows how much longer any of us have. And, most definitely after Hogwarts, which is only really in a few months, but yes. I DO want to marry you Evans."

Lily couldn't take it. She had to kiss him, he was just so, _James Potter_. Like James Bond, only, hotter and better.

Ending the kiss, she looked over James's' shoulder and rolled her eyes at Sirius not-so-obtrusive eavesdropping. Sirius realized this and dug his nose into his mashed potatoes, literally, he looked like a scaled down version of Dumbledore.

Lily kept hold of James left hands while she gestured to his still full plate of food, "Continue eating then. I'll just watch."

He just grinned and picked up his fork with his free hand; laughing inwardly at the ring that only he knew was stashed in his wardrobe back in his room. Waiting for graduation to be worn by the perfect girl.

As he chewed, he started off into space, thinking about his future, he was going to graduate Hogwarts soon, and then, everything concerning his job was a little grey. Sure he wanted to be an Auror, but that was another three years of school. No matter how great he was at it, it was long and boring. James saw one definite thing though, Lily. No matter where he is living, what he is living in, who he was with was always clear, Lily Will-be-Potter. And that was the ending to the perfect teenage years in his mind. Then, they would have children and they would ride brooms and they would be little spinning images of James. He was in la la land thinking about it. He looked over at Lily, who was still looking at him and kissed her. That's love. True, unconditional, forever and always love.


End file.
